


Adventures in NinjaLand

by Golgul (Aearombereth)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at fights, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aearombereth/pseuds/Golgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new park in Tokyo Disneyland. The NinjaLand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in NinjaLand

Adventures in NinjaLand

Naruto looked out of the window with a sigh. The rain hadn’t stopped since Sunday. He had to be cooped up in the house whenever he wasn’t at the Keishicho. And even his work, which Naruto usually loved to the point of obsession, was getting a bit of a drag because of the constant pouring. Even the thoughts of eating the ramen that he was currently cooking couldn’t cheer him up.

He scowled at the clouds.

“Kuso! I told you to stop already” He growled.

A laugh from the doorway attracted his attention back to his surroundings.

“I see you haven’t changed a little bit since the last time I saw you. Trying to order around the weather now, are we?”

Naruto narrowed his eyes in fake annoyance.

“It is not exactly surprising since you see me every other day, pops”. But he was sure Sarutobi could easily see through his act. No matter how often he got to see the old man, it would always be a comfort to see him again. Growing up as an orphan was never going to be easy. If he was a genius? Then probably, yes. Well, not exactly easy, but a bit more. But when one was a medically diagnosed hyperactive kid whose birth was supposed to be the reason their parents died in the eyes of his superstitious relatives? People like Sarutobai and Iruka sensei were the only things in his life that had made it a little easier.

Well, and the person who was currently clinging to his waist.

“Naruto niisan!”

“Konohamaru? When did you come back from your trip?” Naruto asked, genuinely surprised.

Konohamaru frowned and turned his face away. Honestly for an almost 13 year old, he was way too much into pouting and sulking.

“I didn’t expect this from the person I look up to! I was back last Tuesday!” He said, thrusting his nose in air.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, “Well, you didn’t come with pops here so I thought you were still in Kyoto”

Konohamaru turned his face away again and stood there in his usual sulking pose.

Sarutobai started to laugh at his grandson’s antics.

“When he is around you, it is like he hasn’t grown up day since the first time he met you” He had a nostalgic smile on his face and Naruto can’t help but reminisce too. Those were some good times.

The five seconds are limit of Konohamaru’s patience, so he stomps towards the dining table and sits down next to Sarutobai.

Naruto gave a relieved laugh. “I will make some more ramen for all of us. I am also trying out this new curry which you two should taste first”

The horror on Konohamaru’s face gave Naruto true satisfaction while Sarutobai started choking on his cigarette.

“Why are you trying new recipes, Naruto?” Old man Hiruzen asked finally, when Naruto arranged their measly dinner on the table.

Naruto scowled as his earlier troubles once again made them known.

“Have you seen the way it is raining pops? What else was I supposed to do? All I am doing for this week is going to work and come back to watch some TV. I hate staying inside doing nothing but watch useless Music channels and Daily Soaps!”

“So you watched cooking channels?”

Naruto felt the blood rush into his face on this comment. “Well… I thought why not? Eh… Why don’t you try some Sarutobai-Sama?” he finished hastily.

The curry had turned out to be surprisingly good. Old geezer, as Konohamaru called Sarutobai, hummed appreciatively while his grandson looked at Naruto suspiciously as if it was someone else walking around as Naruto.

“It is good, isn’t it? I am the best at everything!” Naruto crowed when he tasted the curry and that seemed to finally reassure Konohamaru.

After Sarutobai had asked him about his work and they had a long discussion about whether Sasuke  was really a dick (Naruto) or he was still to come out from the trauma (Old geezer) they moved the gathering to the living room. Sarutobai retired to sleep in the guest bedroom. It seemed pointless for them to walk three streets down in this rain when they could just as well sleep here. Especially since Konohamaru hadn’t seen Naruto for a long time and had long and interesting stories about the time he spent in Kyoto.

“So then he finally woke up to find the cake, spread all over his stomach” Naruto was having trouble keeping his stomach from aching. Konohamaru always entertained him with his extremely stupid pranks. As they said, they were good because they were so bad. It was like the time when Konohamaru used to trail him using stupid camouflages and always assumed that he was only found out because Naruto was going to be a great Police. Well… he is a great police officer, of course! But that wasn’t exactly necessary to find Konohamaru.

When Naruto finally stopped laughing, Konohamaru piped up.

“Say… Naruto niisan?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing on Sunday?”

Naruto scratched his head and looked out of the window.

“Umm! I don’t know. Depends on the weather really? Though I am not on duty that day, prick Sasuke will probably call me there for some ‘urgent’ paperwork mistake I did.” Naruto scowls as the smirk on that perfect fucking face appears before his mental eyes.

Konohamaru starts bouncing on the couch. “If you are free then we can go to the Disneyland! Can’t we?”

“Uh Disneyland?” Naruto says distractedly. “Haven’t we visited it like a dozen times by now?”

“But it has a new theme park now! Ninjaland! I haven’t been there since it started. Please Naruto niisaan, please!!”

Naruto grinned at the antics of Konohamaru. He truly hadn’t changed at all.

“Very well then! We will head out on our mission on Sunday morning. Be prepared little ninja, because you are going to have the time of your life. I give you my word!”

“And you never go back on your word”, Konohamaru joined in, remembering the lines from their childhood antics.

“Yeah! Cause that’s my ninja way!”

 

* * *

 

The blaring of the alarm was still a distant sound, but Naruto was starting to awaken a little, when the much louder ringtone of his mobile started blaring.

“ARGH!” Naruto gave a shout and pressed the button angrily.

“Who is it?”

“Naruto niisan! Remember, we have to be ready by 7! We will be there by that time! Just thought I would remind you! Uh… That’s all! Bye!”

Naruto’s ears were still ringing one minute after the call ended.

“Damn that brat’s loud mouth” He grumbled and got out of the bed. Then his eyes fell on the clock!

It was 6:30 already!

With the urgency of a mouse running from a cat, he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. The rain had let up, but the weather still wasn’t perfectly dry. He wished that rain wouldn’t spoil this day of rest for him. And he damned well wasn’t going to let his sleeping habits ruin it with a late start.

By the time he had worn his trademark black T-shirt bearing the (self-designed) symbol for the ninja clan that his mum was from and shorts. Taking his usual outing back along with a small bag made for ninja weapons made him feel more prepared.

Time to ride the nostalgia wave while actually having more fun!

* * *

 

Konohamaru had worn the same outfit that he used to wear when they were little. With the overlarge blue scarf how he had ever imagined himself to be an active ninja was beyond Naruto’s understanding. But he made up for his clumsiness and general uselessness while battling with other ninja squads with his obedience and praise for Naruto.

“Will that be enough?”

Naruto asked after adding another box of food.

Konohamaru narrowed his eyes, “You didn’t pack instant ramen packets again, did you?”

Naruto scowled. “That was one time! And that was just… just… Never mind! Don’t bring it up again!”

Konohamaru just chuckled and ran out of the door, forcing Naruto to finish up his packing and hurry after him.

* * *

 

Keeping up with their experience of all the past tours, the queue was long as ever, if not more. The western tourists looked a little pissed about it, but Naruto never understood their obsession with visiting every Disneyland on the back of the world. Didn’t they have some much less crowded back home? Only this time it could be justified. From what Konohamaru had babbled, this was the first Disneyland to have a NinjaLand and it was supposed to be thrilling and an actual real life adventure. The line for that was supposed to be limited and for some of the initial days local crowd was going to be given preference. Naruto knew that it was probably the only reason they got a ticket for NinjaLand that day, that and the fact that they had arrived one hour earlier  when the park opened. Some people looked pissed off when told that NinjaLand won’t be included in the normal package.  Some just seemed to shake their head at their bad luck and proceeded to buy some Ninja merchandise as a consolation for their kids.

Konohamaru couldn’t stop gawking at all the girls passing by.

“Konohamaru! It is rude to ogle like that”, Naruto said frowning. No matter that had he been younger he would be doing the same thing. He had turned 21 this year and as such being considered the adult responsible for Konohamaru people would blame him for his behaviour. Not that anyone was paying particular attention.

“Everyone is looking at the scenery, niisan! No-one will even notice us! Let me watch some scenery too”

Naruto was afraid he had helped in the making of a pervert.

“Hmm, well first at least plan how we are going to go about this tour. We just spent 11000 yen on this tour. We can’t just go to NinjaLand and then return.” He said after looking through his frog pouch. One of the passing girls giggled at the pouch but Naruto ignored it. It was his lucky pouch damn it! He would use it no matter how old he got.

“Naruto niisan you are a miser”, Konohamaru accused him, scowling. Naruto scratched his neck, laughing a little. He couldn’t afford to let his reputation go down the drain.

“Uh huh! I didn’t mean it like that! Just that since we are here we should do our best to enjoy this day! You are an idiot ‘aru”

Konohamaru didn’t look much convinced, but proceeded to walk hastily towards one of the candy stalls.

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to having a huge hole in his frog pouch.

“When are we supposed to go to the NinjaLand again?” Naruto muttered to himself, pouring over the tickets that they had gotten. He was getting really curious about the new attraction. If the way people shot envious looks at him was any indication, he wasn’t the only one. The fuss seemed to be that the experience is really realistic and the fixed batches of ten people would be sent in the huge park at specific times. Their batch seemed to be scheduled for 6 o’clock in the evening. It was going to be a long afternoon, for he was already done waiting. No one had ever called him a patient person after all.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at chaptered fic. Don't curse me if I stop updating, please!


End file.
